It's Naruto's wonderful life
by spswnaruhina
Summary: Naruto x It's a wonderful life crossover sort of, Naruto is once again beaten on his birthday and wishs he wasn't born, then someone comes and shows him what Hidden Leaf would be like without him


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will**

**AN: this is an Idea that I came up with while thinking what if Naruto wasn't born **

**I know this has been done before I hope mine different enough**

**It's Naruto's wonderful life**

It was Naruto's 16th birthday and he thought that he might finally be able to walk out side on it. Boy was he wrong; he was going to Ichiraku's when a bunch of drunks blindsided him. Once the beating was over Naruto thought to himself 'I'm tired of this I can't fight back, or the old farts on the council will find some way to punish me. I wish I was never born.' Just then in a yellow flash someone appeared.

"Hello son" said Minato (AKA the Fourth Hokage) "I was sent to show you what life here would be like if you were never born."

"What 'son', but you look like that picture I've seen of the Fourth" said Naruto.

"I forgot you haven't been told that yet" said Minato "yes I was the Fourth and you are my son, like I said I was sent here to show you your wish." With that every thing went black to Naruto.

"Here I may as well show you what changed that night 16 years ago, then I take you back to your time" said Minato as the blackness became the night that Kyuubi attacked.

"_Go get me Inoichi now Kakashi" said the Fourth. (AN: I'm calling the Minato that fighting Kyuubi the Fourth and the one with Naruto I calling Minato hopefully it's not too confusing)_

"_Yes Sir" said a young Kakashi._

_A few minutes later Kakashi comes back with Inoichi._

"_I'm sorry I need you to go get your daughter I have to use her to seal this beast" said the Fourth._

"_What, why?" asked Inoichi._

"_She is the youngest child of a strong ninja family so she has the best chance of surviving the sealing, if I had a child of my own I would use them but I don't, your daughter is this village's only hope" said the Fourth._

"_Very well, I'll go get her"_

"So you see with out you being born Ino had Kyuubi sealed in her, now let's go back to when if you were alive you would be 16" said Minato as it faded to black again to quickly go back to where Naruto was when he was beaten.

The first thing Naruto notice was that many of the building were damaged and there weren't many people ether so he asked "why are all these building damaged?"

"That's because a lot has changed with out you" Minato said "to start you weren't there at the chuunin exams so the new team 7 was killed, well Sasuke wasn't, but any way with out you being born teams were a lot different team 7 was Chouji, Sasuke, and Sakura, team 8 was Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru, but there was no team 10, Ino had died at the age of 2, even she was just too old to have Kyuubi sealed in her, and Hinata had never past the genin exam, since you were not there to give her her courage to keep trying."

They kept talking as they walked to the Hokage's building. "You mean Hinata gave up being ninja, but wouldn't she find some one else to give her courage, wait you never finished about the chuunin exams ether" said Naruto.

"You don't get it do you your must have gotten that from me, I never noticed your mother for a long time, and you living alone for your whole life doesn't help ether so I'll just tell you, Hinata admired you in the academy and while you were training with Jiraiya it changed into love, you were the only one that never ever gave up even when you didn't have a chance that's what gave her courage" said Minato "and as for the chuunin exams.. well maybe I should start with what would have been your first C/A class mission, simply put without you there it never happened, no one on team 7 asked for a better mission that day and the team that did take it stopped when they found out that it wasn't really a C class mission, so wave was run in to the ground and once Gato left the few survivors left to find a new place to live, now back to the exam without you there the snake that ate you ate and killed Chouji, Sasuke was taken right after Orochimaru bit him, and Sakura shortly after was killed by Dosu."

"Wait, are all my friends dead?" asked Naruto, just then he saw someone that look like it could have been Hinata but she was walking around with someone carrying stuff for that person. "And is that Hinata?" added Naruto as they walked past he notice Hinata had the cursed seal on her forehead.

"Sad to say, but yes almost all your friends are dead, only Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi are still alive the rest died in the attack from Sound that happen during the chuunin exam, since without Sasuke there to fight Gaara in their match Gaara killed many and destroyed most of this village and this is as far as repairs have gotten, and yes that was Hinata, like I said she never had the courage to be a ninja so she was given the cursed seal and made to be a servant to her little sister, and was forced to marry Shino to help strengthen the clans ties to Shino's clan" said Minato.

"So I guess Sasuke was taken over by Orochimaru, and since I helped get Tsunade back to be Hokage, who is Hokage now" said Naruto.

"Yes your right Orochimaru is in Sasuke's body now, as for the Hokage that's something I wanted you to see for yourself so I brought you to his Office" said Minato (why since this is just a vision they had to walk to the office no one knew but) when they got there Naruto had a good laugh.

"Kakashi is the Hokage, they had to be desperate to have him be Hokage" said Naruto.

"They were he was the only choice no one else that was qualified wanted to take over so now the Hokage is always late to just about every thing" said Minato.

"well if all this happens because I'm not there then I better make sure that I'm all ways there, maybe once I'm Hokage I can finally go out on my birthday" said Naruto.

"Well then son I better let you out of this vision then" said Minato.

"So you really are my dad and Hinata likes me?" said Naruto questionably.

"Yes, I'm your father you can even ask Tsunade she knows, and Yes just ask Hinata and if she doesn't faint I have no doubt that she would say that she does like you" said Minato.

With that everything went black for Naruto again to awaken in a hospital room with Hinata and Tsunade waiting for him to wake up. As he opened his eyes Naruto said "I just had a strange vision, and it gave me some questions to ask you two."

"Ok" both Hinata and Tsunade said.

"Well I'll start with my question to you Tsunade, was my Dad the Fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"How, never mind the how, Yes he was his name was Minato Namikaze, and his wife's name was Kushina Uzumaki" said Tsunade while thinking 'wow that must have been some vision for him to not call me Baa-chan."

"Ok, my Question for you Hinata is, do you like me?" asked Naruto.

"Ye-Yes I do, but do y-you li-like me" said Hinata.

"If you don't beat me up like Sakura, then I do" chuckled Naruto while he thought 'I guess even with the downs my life is a wonderful one.'

"You want to get something to eat at Ichiraku's when I get out of here Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, I'd like that" said Hinata.

And they lived happily ever after

**The end**

**AN: Well that's my 5th fic I've written and i wanted to get the Idea out of my head so I did**

**Yes i know the ending isn't great but o well so time i might rewrite this and some of my others**

**If you don't mind please review**


End file.
